Trying to Forget (USUK)
by SherlockedHetalian
Summary: It's the end of WW2 and and something bad has happened in America. Will England be able to help him or will they grow apart yet again? Warning: a bit sad and lots of fluff Collab with: Freedom is key
1. Chapter 1

It was April 15, 1945...the date of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's funereal. Alfred the personification of the country America was standing at his grave crying.

"It's all my fault." He says

Suddenly a figure comes up behind him. It's his best friend Arthur the personification of Great Britain.

"It's not your fault Alfred. You did what you could to save him." Arthur tells him.

"It's my fault! If I wouldn't have worked him so hard, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Alfred you couldn't have done anything that would've prevented this. He suffered for long enough with this aliment, it was better that it happened now rather than later. Come on lets get you home."

Alfred didn't reply he just followed Arthur to the car and got in the passenger door. He looked out the window to the grave one last time before looking down at his feet with tears in his eyes.

Arthur started the car and drove Alfred back to his house.

***time skip* **

Alfred and Arthur had just walked into Alfred's apartment it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Alfred had been silent the whole ride home which had caused Arthur to worry about him.

'He was unusually quiet the whole ride home. I would check if he's ok.' He thought.

"Alfred are you alright?" He asked

Alfred didn't answer. All he did was look at Arthur then walked up to his room.

'That's strange. Maybe I should follow him upstairs.'

As he walked up stairs toward Alfred's room he heard loud sobs which could've only come from Alfred

'he's really upset about what happened. I don't like to see him like this.'

Although he would never admit it Arthur enjoyed the cheerful American's presence. Even though it's only been a few days Arthur misses the loud, obnoxious, overly cheerful American. He wasn't used to seeing him cry. In fact he hated seeing him like this and is willing to do anything to make him smile again.

***to be continued* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by: Freedom_is_key**

**Recap:**

**Although he would never admit it Arthur enjoyed the cheerful American's presence. Even though it's only been a few days Arthur misses the loud, obnoxious, overly cheerful American. He wasn't used to seeing him cry. In fact he hated seeing him like this and is willing to do anything to make him smile again.**

***chapter start* **

A few weeks passed before they were able to meet again, but it was on much happier terms. The War in Europe was over, and they were thrilled. America came all the way to England to celebrate, and celebrate they did. They danced in the streets for hours, celebrating with the civilians, and then went to the pubs and bought several rounds of drinks for the compatriots. England was an utter and complete lightweight, meaning it only took about 2 drinks for him to become a drunken mess. Had it been any other night, he would've started screaming about what denomination of Christianity he was, followed by either insulting France, or about how strong an empire he had been,and would've called it a , because of the celebrations, he needed up having way too many drinks, and the night just escalated from there. There had been near blood pacts made with strangers( America's count was at least 6).

He screamed at the top of his lungs " IM THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM! I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR"

That had prompted surprisingly few looks; apparently this was a surprisingly common occurrence, and he had nearly gotten into a duel that had taken twenty minutes, another round of drinks, and $100 to get out off. The night(or morning) ended when England fell off of the table he had been dancing on while screeching patriotic songs, and fell into a drunken half-conscious decided that enough was enough, so he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

The city was still wide awake at 3:30 in the morning, so random civilians waved at him on the street, giving him a smirk or grin.

He heard a moan escape from his friend. " What are you doing, you wanker. I'm the.."

"Yeah, yeah, your the United Kingdom, I know. I'm taking you home."

The English man managed to muster the whiniest voice America had ever heard. " But I want to stay out..."

America chuckled. " Jesus Christ man, if you sound that much like a toddler, I definitely can't let you stay out."

They walked in silence for a few moments, before England dropped a metaphorical bombshell.

" You turned out really well, didn't you?"

America stopped abruptly. He knew he was drunk, but " honest and cheesy confessions" drunk, was a side of drunkenness he had never seen in him before.

" I mean, you're taking me home, your country's economy is better, and your country is just fantastic in so many ways."

America stayed silent. He felt so happy that he was proud of him, but he kind of hated that he had to be drunk to talk about it. And there was something else...

" Hey England? If a country were to say, hurt another country that's their friend in a new and terrible way, to prevent more deaths and the war, would it be ok? Or does that make them terrible and awful?"

He held his breath. His reaction meant everything to him.

" If it ends the war, then it is probably for the best. You'll do what's right."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the drunken idiot couldn't remember, but at least for now, he had some minor closure.

***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n): chapters might be a little slow for the next three weeks freedom_is_key and I have finals coming up.**

**Recap:**

**" Hey England? If a country were to say, hurt another country that's their friend in a new and terrible way, to prevent more deaths and the war, would it be ok? Or does that make them terrible and awful?" **

**He held his breath. His reaction meant everything to him. **

**" If it ends the war, then it is probably for the best. You'll do what's right." **

**He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the drunken idiot couldn't remember, but at least for now, he had some minor closure.**

***chapter start***

England woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and is underneath his blankets hiding from the light.

"Why won't the light shut up. I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me." He says.

***time skip***

England had just finished his dinner when he hears the phone ring. He knew it was probably America calling because he was in trouble again.

"Yes America what do you need." He says when he answers the call.

"Dude England I need your help." America says

"What do you do this time America?"

"So you know those nuclear bombs I've been making. Well I kinda dropped some on Japan earlier and they did a lot more damage than I thought they would. What should I do?"

"Hold on America I'll be right over to help. Just make sure Japan's alright and stay put until I get there."

***time skip***

England is now in Japan helping America clean up the mess he made there and he is also going to help him clear up the situation with Japan and all the other nations that were angered by what had happened.

'America sure has gotten himself into a mess this time hasn't he.' England thought.

"Dude England thanks for the help bro I appreciate it." America said.

"It's no problem America. Now where's Japan I thought I told you to find him. "

"O ya. I looked for him but I got hungry so I gave up."

"America you idiot what were you thinking. Japan could be lost somewhere or worse. We better go look for him. We'll find him faster if we split up. You take the north end and I'll take the south. Let's meet at Tokyo at sundown. If we don't find him we'll try again at sunrise."

"Sounds like a plan see ya." America says and runs off.

***to be continued***


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n): we're back and we'll try to get a lot posted over Christmas break. **

**Recap:**

**"America you idiot what were you thinking. Japan could be lost somewhere or worse. We better go look for him. We'll find him faster if we split up. You take the north end and I'll take the south. Let's meet at Tokyo at sundown. If we don't find him we'll try again at sunrise."**

**"Sounds like a plan see ya." America says and runs off. **

***chapter start***

America decided to stop by Japan's house first, before looking anywhere else. He had been there dozens of times to visit, both for business and because they were friends. Panic gripped him, as feelings of intense guilt washed over him. He hadn't wanted this, not that it was his decision, but he had wanted the war to end. It hadn't worked, or at least not yet.

'Hopefully something will come out of this.' He thought.

Japan's house, being in Tokyo, was completely unharmed form the bombs in Nagasaki and Hiroshima. He knocked on the door, hoping for some sort of reply, but receiving none. He decided that the best course of action was to break down the door.

'Oh man,' America thought. 'Japan is going to be so pissed at me for breaking his door. And for some other things. Shit.'

Raising his leg, he snapped the door, which splintered into dozens pieces.

" Japan? You in here dude? I kinda broke your door. Sorry." He called out.

He walked around the house, checking behind every door and every closet, until he reached the end of the hallway. He could just feel how different this area felt. Words couldn't describe it, it was almost as if he could sense a presence in the closed room. He closed his eyes, and opened the door.

It was the stench that hit him first; it was an unholy combination of blood( a smell he was far too aware of), vomit, and urine.

'Bingo'. He thought .

He opened his eyes and saw Japan lying on a bed basically unconscious, save for a few twitches of pain. He looked, frankly, like shit. His skin was almost as pale and thin as paper, except for the dark circles beneath his eyes, and a feverish blush on his cheeks. He was clearly bleeding from two cuts in his chest, and had been for at least a few days. One definitely looked fresher than the other.

'That must be Hiroshima and Nagasaki.' He thought.

There was blood and vomit surrounding him, clearly no one had found or helped him.

'Jesus Christ, what have I done? Shit. Too late now. The only thing I can do is to help him recover.'

He walked over, the smell now overpowering.

He leaned down, and whispered, " Japan? Can you hear me bro?"

The smaller man groaned before nodding.

" I'm going to call someone but I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

Japan just rolled over, coughing rapidly. America quickly searched for the phone, before calling the British Embassy, asking them to tell a man named Arthur Kirkland to come to Japan's address. After he hung up, he looked for a first aid kit, and then made sure the bathroom had everything he needed. Then, he walked back into the room. Japan was lying flat on his back.

He was expecting him to say, " I know what happened."

America nearly cried. So he knew, while he wouldn't have to tell him, he desperately didn't want him to hate him. He was his friend; one of his closest friends.

" I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

All he wanted was forgiveness.

"It's not like you had choice." Japan said, falling back asleep as his words slurred.

America laughed a little bit. He knew Japan understood that part of things, even if he was mad and wasn't showing it.

'I'll be able to do this. But England better get his ass here and help me.' He thought.

***to be continued***


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/n): I forgot to put that the last chapter was written by: freedom_is_key**

**Recap: **

** "It's not like you had choice." Japan said, falling back asleep as his words slurred.**

** America laughed a little bit. He knew Japan understood that part of things, even if he was mad and wasn't showing it. **

**'I'll be able to do this. But England better get his ass here and help me.' He thought.**

***chapter start* **

'He's an idiot.' England thought as America ran away. 'Well I better get started this could take a while.'

***time skip***

It was about a half hour later when England heard his phone ringing. He answered it. It was America.

"Dude I found Japan. He's looks real bad. I need help. How fast can you get here?" America said a bit shaken up.

"Where are you and how bad is he?" England asked.

"I'm at his house. He's got two gashes in his chest. They're bleeding really bad."

"First off find a first aid kit, clean off the wound, and patch it up. Try and stop the blood flow as much as you can until I get there. I'll be there in about forty minutes. Do you think you can handle it until I get there."

"Ya I think so." America said and hung up.

'That's odd usually he would go off about how he's the hero. He must be really shaken up. I better get there quick.'

***time skip***

England had just arrived at Japan house and was now in Japan's room helping America clean up the mess and finish patching up Japan's wounds.

"America I need you to carry Japan to his couch so can clean his bedroom and put on new bed sheets."

America did as he was told.

***to be continued* **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/n): sorry for the long wait freedom_is_key was busy with sports but we're back now. I will write an extra long chapter that will hopefully be up by next weekend**

**This chapter was written by: freedom is key. **

**Recap: **

**England had just arrived at Japan house and was now in Japan's room helping America clean up the mess and finish patching up Japan's wounds. **

**"America I need you to carry Japan to his couch so can clean his bedroom and put on new bed sheets." **

**America did as he was told. **

***chapter start* **

They decided to leave Japan on the couch for the time being, so he could rest. England brewed some tea for the both of them. Usually, America would complain and tease him about

his taste in beverages. However, he was just too tired and emotionally exhausted from the day

to argue.

" So." Britain said, trying to fill the silence. " What do you plan to do, since the war has ended?"

America nearly spat into his tea.

" Really, dude?"

" Really. I know you were fighting for awhile. So what are your plans?"

America leaned back in his chair, staring off into space.

" Hadn't really thought of it, actually." He leaned forward again. " Do you have any plans?"

Britain closed his eyes and placed a small smile on his face. " I for one plan to do lots of things. Walk around the city. Eating sweets once the bloody rationing ends. Walking around the palace. Gardening. Embroidery."

America snorted.

" You laugh. Sewing is very useful, not that you'd

know. That jacket is falling apart."

" Whatever. What else?"

Britain smiled again. " reading. Playing with the cats when they let me. Getting to go outside at night, instead of worrying about other...things." The smile was gone. "There are my plans. What are yours?"

America just stared back at him.

" I would have to say all of those. With you."

***to be continued* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

**America just stared back at him. **

**" I would have to say all of those. With you."**

***chapter start***

It is the next day and Japan's condition has not improved. It has England and America worried. It is America who is worrying the most after all it is his fault Japan is like this. He feels guilty and didn't know if he could face Japan when he wakes up...if he wakes up.

'This is all my fault. I should never have dropped those bombs. If I would have known it would be this bad I would have never done it. I should have known. I should have done more testing. Japan must hate me now. I wouldn't blame him if he does. I did just bomb his country and kill a lot of people. I don't know how I'll be able to face him after what I've done." America thought.

He is currently outside trying to avoid England so he wouldn't be dragged inside to face what he had done to his friend. America had no idea what would happen when he dropped the bomb. He had done some testing before but he didn't know exactly how much damage would be done and how many people it would kill. Right now it was his greatest regret.

'Man this is worse than when I went against England in the Revolutionary war. I really screwed up this time.' He thought.

England is currently inside tending to Japan.

'America really should be more careful. He almost killed Japan. I wonder how he's doing. He hasn't been himself since we found Japan like this. Maybe I should go look for him but I don't want to leave Japan alone. I should call somebody to come over and watch him while I go look for America but who? France is out of the question. It should be someone we both get along with. I know Germany, Italy , and Japan are in a little bit of a disagreement right now so that won't work. Japan doesn't have the greatest relationship with China right now either. Maybe Austria but he might not be too eager to help. Hungary is an option. Maybe Greece, he's easy to get along with. Actually that's probably the best choice I'll give him a call.' England thought.

***time skip* **

Greece just arrived and England is explaining everything that has happened.

"Well long story short America dropped a bomb on Japan wounding him in the process. He called me for help. Japan is stable and asleep on the couch and America walked out a while ago and hasn't come back I'm going to look for him. If my instinct is correct something bad has happened to him otherwise he probably would have been back by now. Do you. Think you can handle tags here while I look for him?" England asked

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Japan." Greece replied sleepily.

"Good. If I don't come back in an hour go ahead and redress Japan's wound. Don't forget to put ointment on it so it doesn't get infected. I'm off now I trust you'll take good care of things while I'm gone."

"Yes don't worry about it. Just focus on finding America."

With that England stepped out and looked around. America was no where in eyes reach.

'Now that's strange. I didn't think he would go very far. I wonder where he's run off to.'

England now worried began to look for America. After a while of searching he still hadn't found him. This really worried England. Ever since America was little England had been the one to take care of him. When the Revolutionary War happened England was devastated to have America leave him like that. They're relationship wasn't the best but that was something he hoped to fix. After all he did have feelings for him even though America really. Annoying more often than not. He planned to be there for America when he needed him the most. This was one of those times. He could feel it. The only thing he had to do now was find America.

'Where could he have gone. Poor America, he must be so upset right now and I'm not there to help him. I need to find him before it's too late."

"America!" He called out.

"America." He called out again but this time louder.

"AMERICA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled as loud as he could but to no avail.

England was now frantically searching for his lost friend and possible lover. He then saw a sight he'd never thought he'd ever lay eyes upon. America was sitting slumped against a tree, with his face buried in his hands, crying.

"There you are America. I've been looking everywhere for you. You had me worried something bad had happened to you. I was so worried. I had to call Greece to watch Japan so I could come look for you." England said with concern as he ran up to meet his crying friend.

America said nothing hoping that his silence would deter the worried Brit. It did just the opposite. England had only become more worried by his friends unusual silence.

"America what's wrong? Don't you dare say it's nothing because we both know that's far from the truth."

America still didn't answer. He was ashamed of himself and he didn't want to admit it. He was supposed to be the hero but he was far from it at the moment. Ever since he could remember England has always been there for him. He always managed to get America out of the numerous bad situations he'd some how always find himself in. It was because of this that America had started to fall in love with the Brit. England has always been there. Even now when their relationship wasn't the best. He was still by his side helping him. Even after he had back stabbed and hurt him so many 's what America didn't understand. He's done so many terrible things, he's obnoxious, self centered, and yet England was still kind to him. He's still treating him the way he did before the revolution. He didn't deserve to have England in his life.

"It's about Japan isn't it." England said sitting next to America and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

All America did was nod too ashamed and disgusted with himself to say it out loud.

"Listen, America, I don't blame you for what happened. It was a little extreme but it did what you wanted it to do. It ended the war. I know how bad you must feel to have injured a friend so badly. It was how I felt when you left me. I know it hurts and I know your ashamed of it but right now we need to focus on getting Japan healed. We need your help though. Without you I don't think any of us will be able to move past this. I know all the other countries are going to be angry and they'll probably take it out on you but when that happens I'll be right there with you. I'll always be with you until the end. I promise." England said hoping it would cheer America up.

America was stunned. He couldn't believe what England just said. He know England MENT every word. But why? Why did he say that after all of the terrible things he'd done?

"Why? Why are you still with me? Why do you still treat me like this after all I've done to you and to everyone? It doesn't make any sense why?" America asked

"You want to know why? It's because I care about you. I've always cared about you. Though. Lately. I've realized that now it's not the same kind of care as it was when you were little. It's grown into something more than that. I'd rather be by your side then anywhere else. Your a good person when you put your mind to it. I've forgiven you for everything you've done because I know the real you. I know that you never meant to hurt people this badly. Your probably one of the most agreeable people I've met and that's not just because I raised you. That's why I'm still here."

Again America was shocked but this time he felt happy that England was here. He always had a way of making him feel better when he needed it.

***to be continued* **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was written by: freedom_is_key**

**Recap:**

**"You want to know why? It's because I care about you. I've always cared about you. Though. Lately. I've realized that now it's not the same kind of care as it was when you were little. It's grown into something more than that. I'd rather be by your side then anywhere else. Your a good person when you put your mind to it. I've forgiven you for everything you've done because I know the real you. I know that you never meant to hurt people this badly. Your probably one of the most agreeable people I've met and that's not just because I raised you. That's why I'm still here."**

**Again America was shocked but this time he felt happy that England was here. He always had a way of making him feel better when he needed.**

***chapter start***

"You know," Britain stated nonchalantly, " Japan's doing better."

They were back in Japan's living room, America relaxing, and Britain reading. America threw him such a look that he had to restate himself.

" I mean, obviously he's not fully well, but if we leave him with Greece he should be fine."

America shrugged. " Why such the rush?"

Britain crossed his arms.

" You know just as well as I do that Europe is in shambles. France, Germany, Italy, even my home...I want to go home, America. Regardless of what you stay, I'm leaving. "

America was thrown off guard.

" What?! Why?"

England sighed.

"I miss the land, my people. They need me, and I need them."

America just stared.

" Besides. We have to figure out how to punish and decide war reparations. "

America leaned backwards, and put his hands behind his head.

" I kinda forgot all about that, to be honest. Oh God what do we even do about all of this?"

" No clue. We can figure it out on that when the time comes, right?"

America chuckled.

" Mighty responsible of you, old man."

Britain chuckled as well, to both of their surprise.

" Im old enough to know that too much planning ends in bad follow-through."

His tone quickly turned somber.

" Actually, my boss has been discussing the idea of dissolving Prussia."

America jumped.

" Really? Wow. What even is he anymore though? Is he still a country? Or...?"

" I'm not sure, to be completely honest. It's rather confusing."

He sighed.

" I still don't want to dissolve him, though."

" Yeah." America sighed. " You know? I think I should go home too."

England raised an eyebrow.

" That's quite the change."

America shrugged.

" I need to see the Congress and Senate again, talk some things out with Truman, just, you know, home stuff."

" I know. We should leave in a week or so, then."

America shrugged again.

" Im almost gonna miss it, though. I got to spend a lot of time with you.

I'll miss it."

Britain turned to him.

" Me too, America. Me too."

***to be continued***


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap: **

**" Im almost gonna miss it, though. I got to spend a lot of time with you.**

**I'll miss it."**

**Britain turned to him.**

**" Me too, America. Me too."**

***chapter start***

It was about a week later and England and America were about to leave. Japan has made incredible progress but he still is not well enough to get out of bed quite yet. So, he is going to be left in Greece's care. America has planned to go to Europe so he can clear everything up there. Then he'll return home and help his country recover from the war.

"You sure your going to be ok without us?" England asked Greece.

"Yes. Don't worry about us. I'll take care of Japan. You go handle things in Europe." Greece replies sleepily.

"Alright then. If you're sure you'll be alright I'll be on my way..." England began than turned to America, "Come on America. Let's go. We have a lot of things to explain when we get back."

"Ok. Let's go than. Bye Greece, say bye to Japan for me. Take care of Pochi(Japan's dog) and the cats. Don't work yourself to hard. Lates bro." America says and walks out the door.

"Wait America. We're supposed to go together. Remember?... Well I better go after him. Who knows what he'll get care old chap."

"Bye. You take care too. Don't let the other countries push you around. Don't worry about things here. I've got them. Go back to your country. I know they need you. " Greece responds.

England walks out the door to find America waiting outside for him.

"Sorry dude. I just couldn't stand being in there any longer." America explains.

"That's alright, America. I know you still feel guilty about it. Japan, seemed to forgive you though."

"Ya. I guess. Let's just go. I want to get out of here. I stand looking at it anymore."

"Alright. You know you have a lot of explaining to do once we get to Europe. Right?"

"Ya. Ya I know. I messed up and now everyone's mad at me."

" I know. Whatever happens, I'll be with you. So don't worry alright. I'm sure we can clear everything up if we work together."

*** Time skip* **

They were now in London. England organized a meeting with all of Europe, China, Russia, and Canada that would take place in a few days time. For now England planned to help America get himself back together emotionally. America was still really upset and England was worried he might be falling into depression. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted the cheerful, loud, energetic, obnoxious America back. He was willing to do anything for that to happen. He was walking to the room he left aside for when America decided to visit. It was the same room that America grew up in. He knocked on the door.

"America are you in there." England asked worried.

America has been in there for hours, ignoring everyone.

"Go away." Was all he got in reply.

"America, come on let me in. I need to talk with you."

"No."

"America please."

"No way."

"America. I know your upset right now. Please let me in. I want to help. I'm worried about you."

That got America up, slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

"You were worried about me?" He asked.

"Well you locked yourself up here for hours, not once coming out for food. Why wouldn't I be worried?" England answered.

"I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I just wanted some alone time to think."

"That's quite alright America. I just wanted to chat with you is all."

"Ok. What did you want to talk to me about."

"Go in and sit down. Then I'll tell you."

America did as he was told. He sat down in one of the chairs around the table that was put there for times like this. England sat in the other chair.

"Alright America, I've scheduled a meeting for a few days from now. All of Europe along with China, Russia, and Canada will be there. So before then we can hopefully talk things through. Hopefully we can work something out." England stated.

"Ok. What kind of things?"

"I've been worried about you lately. You haven't been your normal self since what happened with Japan. I want to help you get back to the way you were before. I want the overly happy, loud, obnoxious America that annoys the hell out of me back."

America didn't know what to say. He was shocked. England was always trying to make him more of a gentlemen. So why would he want the old America back?

"Wow. I didn't know you felt that way. Again, I'm sorry for making you worry dude. I just can't forgive myself for doing what I've done. Not just to Japan but to you as well. I've been an asshole to you and all you've been trying to do is help."

"That's alright America. I forgive you. It's all in the past now. I'm sure Japan forgives you as well."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a talk with hime before we left. He doesn't hate you for it. He just doesn't like what the weapons did to his people. He said he'd willingly be friends with you again when your ready."

America started tearing up.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this. I've been such an asshole to you guys and all you do is be nice to me. Why?!"

"Well, because you have a lot of potential. You are nice when you want to be and an excellent friend when it comes down to it. Your strong, powerful and you have a good sense of justice. Sure you've messed up from time to time but we all do that. Remember when I was a pirate? You were so little back then. That's when I went through the phase where I was the bad guy to the rest of the world. It's something you grow out of. To be honest you were the good guy in this war. We all know that. So don't be so hard on yourself..." England patted America on the back and continued "It'll be alright. We forgive you. What's important know is thy we work together to make the world a better place and not let anything like this happen again. Alright?"

"Ok. Thanks, It means a lot to hear you say that. Now what's for dinner, Dude?! I'm starving!"

" There's good old America."

*** to be continued* **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/n): I am taking over this chapter because freedom_is_key is having a bit of writers block. **

**Recap: **

**"Ok. Thanks, It means a lot to hear you say that. Now what's for dinner, Dude?! I'm starving!" **

**" There's good old America."**

***chapter start***

It was a few days later and England had just woken up for the meeting he scheduled with the other countries. He knew they are probably upset but hopefully after an explanation of America's motives they would understand.

He got dressed, walked to America's bedroom, and knocked.

"America, are you awake?" He asked.

There was no answer. He knocked and called out again.

"America, it's time to start getting ready for the meeting."

There was still no answer so he opened the door. America was lying on his bed fast asleep. England walked up and started gently shaking him.

"America, it's time to get up for the meeting."

America started to stir in his sleep. Eventually his eyes opened.

"Britain is that you?" America asked since he couldn't see without his glasses on.

"Yes it's me. Now hurry up. We're going to be late."

England walked out of the room and downstairs to make breakfast. Soon America walked down the stairs. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Dud, England, are you trying to start the house on fire?" He asked

"For your information I am making a traditional English breakfast, America." England fires back.

"I don't think charcoal counts as breakfast."

"My mum taught me this recipe! It been passed down my family for generations!"

"Whatever dude. I'm going to A diner for breakfast. I'll see you at the meeting." America says then walks out the door before England could protest.

An hour later, pretty much everyone had arrived for the meeting. The only ones missing were Italy and America. England was starting to worry since the meeting was going to start in a few minutes and America still wasn't there. Germany had already called Italy who was almost there.

By the time the meeting was supposed to start, Italy had arrived due to Germany's urging but there was still no sign of America.

Five minutes later, America came running through the meeting door.

"Sorry I'm late everybody! It took forever for the people at the diner to give me my check." America yelled a little too loudly.

"Whatever America. First you bomb Japan, and now you have the audacity to show up late to the meeting. You are a horrible excuse for a country." France said angrily.

"Leave him alone, Frog. We haven't even explained the situation yet. Don't go saying things about people before you know why they did it." England yelled back.

Their bickering continued with other countries joining in on both sides. As usual, Germany got annoyed and called out for order.

"Each country will be given the chance to give their opinion on the matter. After that we will make a group decision on what is to happen, and I want nobody to interrupt each other's speeches. Got that? England you're first." Germany ordered.

"Well, you see, I was the only country there with America in the days after this happened, and I believe that although what America did was terrible, the reason he did it is forgivable. America now realizes what he did was wrong, and he regrets it. He and I were the ones helping Japan recover immediately afterward. I spoke to Japan just before we left, and he doesn't blame America for what he did. He just wishes he would have done something less violent and deadly. I will leave it up to America to explain his motives behind the ordeal." England explained.

"America you're up." Germany said.

"Dudes, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to cause that much damage. England doesn't remember it, but I asked him about it a few days before while he was drunk and he said if it ended the war with the least casualties as possible, it was ok. Now I realize what I did was unforgivable, and I am ready to take full responsibility for it. I understand why you're all mad at me. I would be mad at me too if I was in your position. That's pretty much all I have to say."

One by one all of the countries present told their opinion. After that was over they agreed to lock away the nuclear weapons and only bring them out if absolutely necessary. It would now be illegal to do so otherwise. They also agreed to end the production of these weapons to minimize any future damage caused by them. They would have another meeting in the near future to decide exact what laws they would put in place.

A few weeks later, when Japan was recovered enough, the Allies went to Japan and had him sign a formal document of his surrender. It was then signed by America, China, England, Russia (USSR/Soviet Union at the time), Australia, Canada, France, Netherlands, and New Zealand. When the ceremony was over the sun was shining and everyone relaxed because the war was now officially over.

***to be continued***


End file.
